DC Big Brother 3
Production Changes and Twists Discord user carpetmazter45#8402 became an Executive Producer of the show. None of the previous twists occur this season. Pairs Twist Each houseguest will be paired with another houseguest. If both people in a pair make it to the final 2, their prize money is doubled, the pairs were decided by an IQ and Personality Test to set up the partners with the most opposing scores. Pairs Houseguests Roselle 'What is your strategy for winning the game? '''Since people will likely see me as a competition threat right off the bat, I need to win as many competitions as I can to keep myself safe. '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''Samantha was a beast both her seasons, so I would definitely say she's my favorite. Daniel '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I plan on getting in the large alliance early on, but only if the alliance has about 5 people in it. The huge alliances at the beginning of the game generally don't do well. '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''I really liked Kevin from Season 2 because he had a very good strategy. I was very disappointed when he was cut at the end. Liam '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I plan on aligning myself with one person and making it to the final 2 with them. Along the way, I hope I can make the perception of them as a "goat." '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''I think John from Season 1 really made the game what it is and paved the way for players like James from Season 2 to become strategic masterminds. He's definitely my favorite player. Dani '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I want to have everyone like me and make myself a non-threat so I can go farther undetected. '''Who is your favorite DC Big Brother player? '''I really liked Abigail, the winner of last season. Voting History } |Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Roselle | |Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sonaa |Abigael |Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Genni |Abigael |Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Joseph |Abigael | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! | | | |13}} |- ! | | |15}} |} Summary Week 1 As the houseguests started to walk in, they were confused why there were only 8 of them. They were quickly told of the Pairs Twist and called one by one to the diary room to discover their pair member. Before the HOH competition, Ryan, Dani, Sebastian, Daniel, Roselle, and Noah formed an alliance called "The Swarm". At the HOH competition, Ryan beat everyone else. After getting in a heated fight about clairvoyance with Sabrina, he chose to nominate her next to a pawn, choosing Roselle. Roselle won the Power of Veto and chose to use it on herself. Ryan then nominated Abigael in her place, knowing that she was too nice to be evicted. However, when the rest of the house noticed the fights between Ryan and Sabrina, they decided that an ongoing feud would keep the target off themselves. Abigael was blindsided in an 8-5 vote. Week 2 After Abigael was voted out there was a heated duel with Ryan and Sabrina, almost getting physical until production intervened. At the HOH competition it was a close duel between Joseph and Sabrina in the challenge but in the end, Joseph ended up winning HOH. Not having any allies, Joseph promised to nominate who the house wanted. Ryan heavily campaigned against Sabrina while Sabrina asked to nominate the two biggest threats, Ryan and Noah. In the end Joseph ended listening to Sabrina for the fact that she was his pair and ended up nominating Ryan and Noah. The POV competition ended up being a maze like challenge, and Noah ended up winning the challenge. Dani begged Noah to use it on Ryan, but despite her attempts Noah ended up using it on himself. Joseph decided to nominate Sebastian, speculating that he was Ryan's pair. The Swarm alliance was torn apart with Dani and Ryan working together, Sebastian and Daniel working together, and Noah and Roselle working together. The house, annoyed of the Swarm's actions, decided to vote Ryan, except for Amelia, who wanted to cause paranoia. Daniel and Noah also voted Ryan while Dani voted Sebastian. Ryan was voted out by a 10-2 vote. Category:Custom Seasons Category:DC Big Brother